Midnight Without Stars
by cullenfann
Summary: A.J. just moved to Forks with her dad and she cant wait to see her best friend Steven, who moved here 2 months before her. But to her surprise, Steven has changed a lot and his new family, the Cullens, seem 'different' especially his brother Jasper...JxOC
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

A.J.'s POV (and yes A.J. is her nickname for Anna Jackson)

**Beep Beep** _Was that a car horn?_ I thought I as dragged my self out of bed and made my way downstairs._ It's 8:00, on July 30th, its not a holiday and it's not like I made plans with anyone..._I thought to myself_, so why is someone trying to wake me up this early?_ I questioned as I went downstairs. I had just moved to Forks, and the only people I knew were my dad, my next door neighbor Bella and my best friend Steven who moved here a 2 months before me and I hadn't heard from him since he left our hometown.I walked outside to see a brand new black BMW sitting in my driveway.

"What the hell?" I said annoyed.

"I just thought I would stop in and say hi to my best friend" someone said from behind me.

"Steven!" I screamed as turned around and hugged him tightly "I thought I was never gonna see you again...I mean seriously what took you so long?"I said teasingly "I've been in Forks almost a week"

"You haven't changed a bit" He laughed as he took a step back to see if I had changed at all.

I automatically blushed knowing that I was still in my shorts and tank top I wore to bed last night. Not to mention, my make-up wasn't done, although I doubted Steven would notice, since I don't wear much. So, instead of just standing there, I decided to see if he had changed, and he had.... a lot. His beautiful blue/green eyes were now a warm shade of honey. His skin was paler than I had ever seen him and he was even more absolutely amazing looking than the last time I remembered...maybe it was his new muscles showing through his T-shirt.

"Wow" I said looking back into his eyes "Steve, you look...." I paused trying to find the right word "you look great"

"I have to say the same about you A.J." he replied smiling.

I hugged him again "I missed you Steven" I mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too" He replied in an almost musical tone.

We stayed like that for what felt like a long time, but was probably just seconds before a silver Volvo pulled into the driveway next door. Bella jumped out and ran over.

"A.J.!!!" She yelled before giving me a hug "I didn't know you knew Steven?" She said a bit confused.

"Know Steve" I laughed "Remember how I told you my best friend moved here a couple months ago...." I waited for her to catch on.

"OMG Steven is the best friend you were talking about" She exclaimed smiling.

Steve suddenly spoke up from behind me "A.J. there is someone I want you to meet...this is my one of my new foster brothers"

"And my husband" Bella cut in smiling from ear to ear. I automatically knew that his name was Edward. My father had mumbled for weeks about how he thought Bella was too young to get married, but he was Charlie's friend, so he said kept his opinions to himself.

I looked in the direction they both turned to and saw an extremely hot guy walking towards us. I quickly noticed he was pale skinned and had honey colored eyes, a lot like Bella's and Steve's...._That's odd_ I thought to myself. Edward walked over and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you A.J." he said smiling "I've heard so much about you"

"Well I wish I could say the same" I replied smiling back "But, Bella failed to mention to me that she had a Greek god for a husband"

Edward, Bella, and Steve all laughed. I smiled, I felt so comfortable around them. "Hey, do you guys wanna come in?" I asked after a little while.

"Sure" Steven replied walking in first, then looking around the corner into the living room, as if looking for something "Hey John, where are you?" he yelled down the hallway after we were all inside.

I laughed "Dad isn't here, he's not coming for another two weeks" I smiled, remembering how much my dad liked Steven.

"Aww what a shame, the first football game of the pre-season is on this Sunday" Steven said smiling "Now who will I watch it with?"

"Shut up Steve, you know I always watch the games with you" I said smiling and rolling my eyes.

"So, what did I miss back home?" Steven asked flopping down on my couch as if it were his own. "How's Nick doing?" He said smiling cause he knew that would get a reaction out of me.

"I haven't talked to Nick in a month" I said snapped sharply. Steve knew my ex boyfriend Nick was still obsessing over me, and he found it funny how mad I would get when he said Nick was my boyfriend. Sometimes Steve would act like my big brother and protect me, and other times, like right now for example,it was like having an annoying little brother always hanging around.

"Ouch what could Nick have done to get the cold shoulder, I mean thats a pretty harsh punishment A.J." he said with a smirk "Even for you"

"Shut up, you know he's my EX boyfriend" I said as I punched his shoulder lightly. "Ouch, Steve you are like rock solid" I said laughing.

"Yup" he said flexing "I've been working out with Emmett"

"Who's Emmett?" I asked confused.

"He's one of my other brothers" Steven said smiling "Hey, you should come over later and meet the rest of the family?" he suggested.

"Sure, but can I go get dressed and showered first?" I asked "It's already 11 o'clock and I'm still in my pajamas" I said surprised at how long we had been talking "Unless, you want your family thinking I'm a hobo"

"As long as you smell good they won't mind" Steven said smirking at Bella and Edward. They all smiled like there was some inside joke I was missing.

"I'll drive you over in a couple hours" Bella offered after their little joke was over, and everyone got up to leave.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you guys later" I said as they we were walking down my front steps. Then, I ran upstairs to get ready.

***LATER***

Bella had picked me up around 3 o'clock. When we arrived, I stared at the huge glass house, wondering how anyone could afford a house like that. I walked into the Cullen's home only to be greeted by a small group of beautiful people. _Crap, even on my best day, and their worst days I would still look like hobo standing next to any of them _I thought in my head as I realized how breathtakingly beautiful each of them really was.

"Your beautiful, too" Steve whispered in my ear, as if he knew what I was thinking "Trust me, I've seen you before" he said smiling "Why else do you think your dad hired me to go around hitting guys with a baseball bat if they even looked at you" he laughed almost silently "How do you think my baseball bat got all those dents?"

I smiled "Thanks Steve" I whispered. This was one of his big brother moments, where he knew exactly what to say.

A tall, beautiful girl smiled and introduced herself first "Hi I'm Rosalie" she said politely.

"And I'm Emmett, her husband" said the rather large, muscular looking guy next to her.

I glanced over at Steve "So that's the brother you work out with?" I said laughing. I turned towards Emmett and smiled "Thank god someone finally got Steve off the couch" Emmett laughed, which practically shook the whole house.

Next, the man in a doctor's uniform spoke "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, we are the parents" he said smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you" Esme Cullen said, giving me a hug.

"It's very nice to meet all of you" I said looking around at all the faces in the room.

There was Steven, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. Suddenly a small pixie like girl walked into the living room from the kitchen. She walked over to Steven and gave him a hug.

"A.J." he said smiling "This is my new girlfriend, Alice" His face lit up when he said her name and I smiled. _Finally he'll stop being a player_ I thought to myself slyly, _It took him long enough_.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" she said smiling "I've heard some really interesting stories about you from Steven"

"Oh really?" I said slightly embarrassed and shot a look at Steve, who just smiled down at his feet "Well it's very nice to meet you too, Alice" I said smiling back at her. I decided to change the subject hoping Steve hadn't told her too many embarrassing stories. "Well Steve" I said smiling and looking around the room "you have quite a large family now."

"Wait, you haven't even met Jasper yet" he said.

Just then the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen walked down the stairs and into the room. He looked like he must have been only a year older than Steven, which would make him 19, and that was only 2 years older than me. _Two years isn't that much older_ I thought to myself, smiling. I looked at him closely and realized, his hair was sandy blonde, his muscles were clearly defined through his thin sweater, and his smile made me melt. _Stay calm Anna, this is just Steven's extremely gorgeous new foster brother, you don't even know if he's single_ I told myself.

"Hello I'm Jasper" he said giving me a crooked smirk and shaking my hand "And you must be A.J."

I smiled and tried unsuccessfully not to blush "Ya, and let me guess, you've heard so much about me from Steve" I laughed nervously.

"Not that much" he replied, with a wink.

I blushed even more, hoping no one would notice.

Alice spoke up "Oh wow it sure is getting late, A.J. shouldn't you be getting home to unpack" I saw Steve give her a confused look, and I was sure I wasn't the only one who heard a sliver of rudeness, almost jealousy in her voice. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I should, before Alice got upset.

"Actually I should be leaving" I replied quickly "Besides, being in a house full of vampires probably isn't the best idea" I said jokingly, and turned to walk towards the door, but Edward was standing in front of me in two seconds, giving me one of those looks like 'you aren't going anywhere'. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't get out of here without explaining first, but when I turned back around I saw...


	2. Chapter 2: Scars

Recap: A.J.'s POV  


"Actually I should be leaving" I replied quickly "Besides, being in a house full of vampires probably isn't the best idea" I said jokingly, and turned to walk towards the door, but Edward was standing in front of me in two seconds, giving me one of those looks like 'you aren't going anywhere'. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't get out of here without explaining first, but when I turned back around I saw....

Well, what I saw didn't surprise me too much, I knew they would all be a bit shocked. But, what was weird was everyone had this look of guilt, like the kid who gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I sighed, knowing they wanted an explanation. "Ok" I said coming up with a plan "Can I call my dad? and tell him I'm hanging with Bella and a couple of friends, for a sleepover tonight" I figured it was better to lie than tell him the truth. I thought about his reaction if I said "_Hey dad I'm just gonna spend the night in a house full of vampires ok?" _I held in my laughter, and looked around to see if anyone had figured out what I was getting at when I said I would call my dad. There was a pause when it looked as though no one understood what I was talking about, but I waited patiently knowing someone would catch on eventually.

Esme smiled "Of course you can call him and tell him you're staying over for a sleepover, actually that's a very good idea" Esme started talking to fast for my ears to hear and went to grab the phone. When she came back she silently handed it to me with a sympathetic look, as if to say, I'm sorry. I just smiled weakly, and started dialing my dad's cell phone number.

Jasper's POV

I watched A.J. dial her dad's phone number. Shortly after it seemed someone else had picked up on the other line I walked into the kitchen, trying to concentrate. No, not to try and figure out how she could have known we were vampires, my family's main concern right now. Nope, all I could think about was A.J. and how beautiful, funny and witty she was. I sat down at the table and closed me eyes, rubbing my temples. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself _I just got divorced a little over a month ago and I already have feelings for someone else, not to mention I just met her, I know nothing about her, and she's HUMAN!  
_

"Hey are you ok?" I heard someone ask, tapping my arm.

I had been concentrating so hard, I didn't even know how long I had been sitting at the table, and I hadn't even realized someone was in the kitchen with me. I was jerked away from my thoughts, and when I opened my eyes, A.J. was sitting across from me looking worried.

"Yes" I replied trying not to show my surprise "I was just thinking"

"Oh" she said quietly "Well, Steve, Emmett, and Rosalie went hunting, Alice and Esme went to go pick up some 'human food' for me for tomorrow, and Carlisle, Edward, and Bella are at my house picking up my clothes and stuff" She said laughing. "It's like they think I'm gonna run away if they let me go home" She smiled.

I smiled back, thinking to myself _That means I'm in the house all by myself, with the most beautiful girl in Washington sitting across the table from me, I am one lucky guy_. "I guess that just leaves us then" I said smirking, trying very hard to flirt, although I knew I wasn't very good.

"I know" she replied smirking back "And its a good thing you didn't have to leave too, cause if you left, then I might have a chance to escape "She said laughing, clearly at ease with me.

I laughed, too_._ I sat there for a moment trying to think of something clever to say, _Think Think Jasper _I told myself, but I came up with nothing so instead, I stuck to small talk "So, what's up?" I said trying to sound casual although, I knew that I was so nervous that if I could, I would have been sweating.

"Nothing, just hanging out with my best friend's new foster brother who happens to be a vampire" She said smiling at me from across the table, "Can I ask you a question?" she said curiously, after a few seconds.

"Sure" I said, curious myself, as to what she was gonna ask me.

She reached across the table and touched my hand, and I swore, if my heart was still beating, it would have skipped right then. "What happened to you?" she asked caringly "How did you get those scars?" She said glancing down at my arms.

My smile quickly turned into a self-conscious tight line. I took a deep breath, pausing to prepare myself, expecting she would freak out, like everyone else who had heard my story.

She mistook my pause, thinking I was upset with her for asking "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" She said quickly.

"No, no" I said trying to reassure her that I wasn't upset "It just brings back some difficult memories" I replied smiling weakly as if it drained me of my energy, just to think of those memories.

"Well, I take it you've never heard of the vampire war in the south?" I muttered darkly "Well to make a long story short, the most powerful vampire army got to...'feed' in the most populated area, where no one would notice if a couple of people went missing. I was second in command, the one who would kill the newborn vampires after we didn't need them in our army anymore."

I took another deep breath before continuing "and they would bite me, leaving me with my scars" I paused for another second knowing that if I hadn't scared her yet, I would soon "I used fed on humans, but it got to the point where I was sick of my life, sick of the fighting, and disgusted with myself for feeding on humans, so I left, became a vegetarian, met Alice and ended up here" I said as I gestured around the room with a swift sweep of my hand.

"That's an amazing story" She said after a short pause.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked and confused "Amazing? I was...I am a monster" I muttered ashamed of myself. There is no way this girl is ever going to like me, especially after what I just told her.

"Jasper" she said in a hush tone, squeezing my hand "You are a wonderful person, not a monster, look at what you came from, and look at you now"

I smiled, _me? A wonderful person? I must be daydreaming _I thought.

"Don't look so shocked" she said smiling. "You don't give yourself enough credit"

I smiled, and was just about to say something when she cut me off.

"Jasper" she said, with a hint of confusion in her voice "What did you mean by you 'met Alice and ended up here'?" she asked timidly.

I sighed "Alice and I were married for...quite a while" I said. I saw her look at me even more confused than before, so I explained further "But, about a year ago, she filed for divorce although we just signed the papers last month." A.J. looked at me with sympathy in her eyes "It was o.k. though" I said "I understand now that she loves me, but only like a brother, nothing more"

"Jasper" A.J. said quietly "You have gone through so much" she said, with sympathy in her eyes "Do you need a hug?" she asked smiling, trying to lighten the mood. She got up and walked around the table and gave me a tight hug. I tensed at first, genuinely surprised, thinking she had been joking when she offered me a hug, but then I relaxed and hugged back.

"Am I interrupting something?" someone said. We both let go of each other, and turned to see Steven leaning against the door frame, with a devilish smile on his face.

She just laughed, "How long were you standing there?".

"Long enough" he laughed, but she made a fake pouting face "I'm sorry A.J. I just haven't been able to tease you in forever and it's been killing me." he apologized.

"The feeling is mutual" She said smiling and giving him a hug "Did I mention how much I missed you Steve?" she asked.

"Maybe I can't seem to remember. It wouldn't hurt to tell me again, and maybe add that I'm the best person ever" he said smiling.

She laughed, punching him in the arm. I laughed when she realized how concrete he was now. As they went on bickering, about whose fault it was that she got hurt, I got lost in my thoughts. I realized I didn't feel jealous of Steve anymore, and that it wasn't his fault Alice and I weren't together. I didn't have much time to think about it though, because within seconds the rest of the family was back from their errands.

"Ok" Carlisle said once everyone was home "We should probably all go into the dining room for a family meeting"

I walked in and sat down next to A.J. focusing all my power towards her, and sending waves of courage over her. I hoped she didn't need them, but I knew it was going to be a long night.

"Let's get started" Carlisle announced after everyone took a seat. He looked towards A.J. as if to say 'you may start now'. She looked over towards me, and I smiled, hoping tonight would go by quickly, and end soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Kyle

A.J.'s POV

I took a deep breath standing up as if I were presenting a project in front of a class of curious classmates.

"Ok, let me start by telling you that you are not the first vampires I have encountered, and I'm almost positive you that you would not be fond of the ones I have, at least I hope" I said trying to be calm.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me from across the table, and everyone else turned to look at me. I was standing at the foot of the table, directly across from Carlisle who was seated at the head of the table. On the left side of the table, closest to me, was Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme. On the right side, were Steven, Alice, Bella, and Edward.

"Ok so first let me tell you about Kyle" I said, and saw Steven tense "He was the third musketeer of our little group. He was our best friend. Well, one night about two years ago, all three of us were walking home from another friend's house, where there had been a huge party, but we weren't drunk, just way too over tired" I said laughing at the end.

I looked to Steven who's face mimicked mine, but we quickly recomposed ourselves as I continued, "Anyways, we were walking past an old desolate part of town. Kyle was 'high on life' as he used to put it. He threw me over his shoulder and started spinning around. We were all laughing, when we heard a low-pitched musical laughter mixed with ours. We turned to where it was coming from, as Kyle put me down on the ground. A large man came out from behind an abandoned house. Everything went so fast all I remember was seeing how gorgeous he was with his spiky black hair, but his blood red eyes caused me to gasp" I paused to see if anyone was lost, but Carlisle just nodded for me to continue.

"The vampire smiled 'I finally found Anna Maria Theresa Jackson, they will be pleased' he said still advancing towards me. I was shocked, all I could think was '_How could this man know my name? Who are they? Why will they be pleased?_' and was too caught up in my thoughts to move out of the way when he sprang towards me"

I paused, trying not to relive the memory "but Kyle jumped in front of me in just in time to save me. The vampire bit into Kyle's neck, and started to drink out of him before he noticed I was standing to the right of him, and it wasn't I that he was drinking from" I said trying to stay straight-faced

"He dropped Kyle's body as if he were a rag doll and advanced towards me, but two headlights swept over us and he panicked. The driver's, an odd couple jumped out, the man started advancing towards the vampire and the girl was running to check on Kyle. She said something too fast for our ears, and they looked towards us."

I made a face of revelation, and was in disbelief that I hadn't thought of it before "Now that I think about it they must have been vampires too, if they were able to fight our attacker. Anyway, the woman turned to us, but had her eyes closed, she must not of wanted us to see her red eyes" I said looking towards Steven, but I had a feeling he had already figured that out.

"Anyway, she told us to run from here as fast as we could, and run to a police station and tell them someone kidnapped Kyle. I tried to ask why, but she just told me not to be afraid, and do as she said. So, Steven and I ran. When the police went to the crime scene all they found some of Kyle's blood, tire tracks, and some ripped clothing, but nothing else. There were posters everywhere for weeks, but no one ever found Kyle, and Steven and I believe that couple took him and to this day we don't know where he is, if he's dead or alive." My voice broke slightly at the last statement, my heart breaking a little more.

Jasper put his hand on mine, and I looked at him shocked. I blushed furiously and turned away quickly.

Jasper looked confused, and like he was concentrating. He seemed to give up after I gave him a questioning glance. He turned to Edward, and gave him a quizzical look.

"No" Edward said flatly, almost sounding annoyed "I can't get anything"

I gave Edward and Jasper a confused look "Um what the heck are you talking about?" I asked in a calm voice, but I was kinda freaked out by Edward's random outburst.

"I can read minds" Edward said matter of factly "Well, everyone's but Bella's and yours. But they aren't the same, you aren't like Bella, something is different. Anyway, Jasper was wondering why he felt immense sadness in the room, but when he touched your hand he felt nothing."

I started to ask what he meant by Jasper could'nt feel anything, but he cut me off "Jasper can feel emotions, and no I can't read your mind, I just guessed you would ask something like that?" he replied with a slight smirk.

I was shocked "So, let me get this straight, Jasper can't feel my emotions, and you can't read my mind?"

Edward looked annoyed "Yes, it looks like we have another shield on our hands, but this time it's even stronger" he said sarcastically. Bella hit him and smiled towards me.

I gave her a quizzical look and she said simply "I have a mental shield that allows me to block out anyone's powers that has to do with my brain. I can't block out Jasper, which makes Edward think your shield is stronger"

I was still confused "So I basically have super powers?" I asked sitting down.

Emmett laughed "Something like that, and when you're a vampire your power will become stronger" he said smiling.

"That's kind of cool," I said smiling, but when I noticed everyone was glaring at Emmett, I became confused. "Do all of you have super powers?" I asked Carlisle, who seemed to be the only one not glaring at Emmett.

Carlisle smiled warmly "Not all vampires have 'super powers" he said laughing "Myself, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie do not, but Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Steven do" he said, loud enough to make everyone else realize we were still trying to hold a meeting.

"Well, what are your powers?" I asked looking around the table.

Edward spoke up first "As you already know, Bella has a shield, and I can read minds" he said tapping his temple "Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and control emotions. And well, Steven has a very complex power" Edward said, shooting Steven an odd look.

Steven smiled widely "You're gonna love this A.J." He stood up and looked around the table "Ok, first let me explain that my power only isn't exactly in control completely, not yet at least" he said smiling towards Edward "And it works even better when I'm mad" he said winking towards me.

Carlisle grimaced "Hold on Steven, you can't try it on her, you know what could happen" he said giving Steven a fatherly look.

I gave Steven a confused look, and he just smiled "Just watch, but don't come to close" he said "Because lucky for Emmett, he gets to be my assistant today" he said smirking.

I watched as Emmett stood up smirking "Give me all you got lil bro" Emmett's laughter booming through the room.

Steven smiled and grabbed Emmett's wrist. Suddenly, Emmett's looked as though he was being electrocuted. I was shocked, but I made sure not to move any closer to Steven.

Steven smiled widely "The electricity is odd, because it can work really well sometimes, and other times not so much. Lucky for Edward, because the first time I met him, I probably would've killed him, when I found out he could read my mind. Instead I accidentally made him fall to the floor, just like Emmett did" he said smiling smugly.

I smiled widely after I got over my shock and started laughing. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I doubled over laughing. I looked at Steven and smiled "Mr. Kent always said whenever you shook his hand, it was as if new energy was put into him" I said in between laughs "You must have restarted that 90 year old man's heart about a million times"

Steven started laughing "I guess he was right after all" he said laughing "It turns out he wasn't as crazy as we thought"

I laughed, "I guess not" I said pushing on the table to hold myself up.

I looked around the table to see everyone looking at Steven and I with a funny look. "Anyways" I said trying to compose myself, but before I could, I heard a baby cry. I saw Bella flitter, but before I could blink she was sitting in her seat again with a beautiful baby in her arms.

Bella smiled when she saw me looking at the child "We forgot to tell you. This is Reneesme. She is half human, half vampire, and mine and Edward's daughter" She said smiling.

I smiled "She's beautiful" I said, and the baby's head turned towards me. When she saw me she smiled and placed a hand on her mother's head.

Bella smiled "Reneesme would like to meet you, do you want to hold her?" she asked getting up from her seat and walking human paced towards me.

I smiled "I would lov-" I started to say, but suddenly a large russet skinned boy burst into the room, laughing and punching a smaller boy in the shoulder.

They stopped when they noticed me. I smiled "Hi I'm A.J." I said extending my hand to the smaller boy who was closer to me.

He smiled and shook my hand "Hi, I'm Seth" he said smiling widely

I smiled "It's nice to meet you Seth" I said then turned to the other boy.

"Hi I'm Jacob" he said shaking my hand awkwardly.

I laughed then turned to the Cullen's and smiled "When was somebody planning on telling me that we had a couple of other humans hanging around the house full of vampires?" I asked smiling.

The two boys looked shocked, but suddenly Edward was standing next to me explaining everything to them as fast as he possibly could.

I smiled at the boys, and then turned to Bella who was still holding Reneesme "May I hold her now?" I asked.

"Of course" Bella said smiling and handing Reneesme to me. She smiled up at me and pressed a small hand to my head. I jerked my head away as my mind was filled with images. "Whoa" I said a bit surprised, then smiled towards Reneesme "Did you do that little one?" I asked smiling.

She nodded her head and stretched her tiny hand towards my head again. I smiled and leaned my head towards her hand. The instant it touched, my mind was inundated with images.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

A.J.'s POV

There was one image that caught my attention immediately, and disturbed me to the point where for a second, I thought my knees would give out. Reneesme showed me a memory of her family and another rather large coven facing each other in the middle of field. I suddenly knew everyone's name as if I had always known, and shivered at one name in particular. Aro. He smiled greedily, reaching towards Reneesme. The image made me shiver, and reminded me of something a certain vampire, had once said to me.

**Flashback:  
**

I was walking up my driveway, getting my keys out of my bag. My parents weren't supposed to be home today, so when I passed by a window and saw a shadow of someone sitting at my kitchen table, I was confused. I pulled out my keys, opened my door and turned to look towards the kitchen. I froze staring at someone, who's face haunted me in every nightmare I had since Kyle had died, a month ago.

_It's him_, I thought freaking out. The vampire that killed Kyle was now sitting at my kitchen the table. I stood frozen in my front doorway, _what am I going to do? _I thought frantically. But just then he saw me and smiled, not an evil one though, a sympathetic one. I decided I couldn't outrun him, so when he motioned to the chair across from him I walked inside, threw my bag next to the seat and sat down. I waited for him to either start talking, or kill me, I preferred the first and lucky for me, that's exactly what happened.

"I'm so sorry, I never should have listened to Aro" he started, and then sighed when he saw my confused look. "Let me start by saying my name is Cole. I am part of the Volturi guard, who are a group of very greedy vampires, who are the closest thing to vampire royalty. All they want is power" he looked disgusted when he talked to the Volturi "Since they heard of a prophecy saying that you would one day be the deciding factor of something very important, a possible defeat, Aro told me that my choice was either kill you, or my own death" he sighed again but this time it was as if he were being relieved of a heavy weight on his conscience "I'm picking death, because I know its what I should have done in the first place" he said standing up.

I was shocked, to say the least. "So you are going to die to save me" I asked slowly, but it came out more like a statement.

He nodded and smiled weakly, "I hope someday you will be able to forgive me" he said quietly, turning towards the door to leave "But, mark my words" he said, his voice grave and laced with caution "Aro will find you, and he always gets what he wants" and with that Cole was gone.

**Flashback ends**

I shivered. I never had completely forgiven Cole, and no one knew I had even seen him after the night Kyle was killed. Just because I never told anyone, didn't mean I had forgotten that day. His words replay in my head everytime I hear a noise in the middle of the night and shoot up in bed. I didn't want to think about it right now though, so I pushed the memory to the back of my brain.

I smiled towards Jacob and Seth "Reneesme has shown me so much about you" I said smiling "You werewolves are pretty interesting I must say, although imprinting on a baby seems a little bit odd, Jacob"

"I had no control over that" he said trying to defend himself, but saw that I was joking " but, umm thank you I think..." he trailed off realizing he didn't know whether I was insulting him by saying werewolves were interesting, or if I was complimenting him.

"Your very welcome" I said smiling. I saw him look towards Reneesme and smile. I looked down and realized she was sleeping. I couldn't help yawning when I looked at the small dreaming child. Then, sleepiness hit me with about as much force as an 18-wheeler, so I yawned a few more times.

"I think our meeting should come to an end, seeing as our guest is getting quite sleepy" Esme said smiling.

I smiled back "Thank you"

Rosalie stood up "You are going to stay in the other guest room on the third floor across from Jasper, I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you where it is" she said to me smiling.

"That's perfect" I replied handing Reneesme to Bella and yawning again.

Jasper turned to me and gave me his crooked smirk and I swear my heart melted. I quickly regained composure though.

"Goodnight everyone" I said as I left the room.

I followed Jasper up the two flights of stairs, and down a long hallway until he came to a stop in front of a room.

"This is your room" he said letting me brush past him "I hope you like it" he said smiling timidly.

I walked in and my jaw almost hit the floor. It was beautiful, and perfect size for just one person. It had light blue walls, with cherry oak furniture. There was a queen size bed up against one wall, and two bookshelves of books along the adjacent wall.

"Like it?" I said amazed "I love it"

Jasper smiled widely, "I'm glad you like- I mean love it" he chuckled.

I smiled and turned towards the bed and saw my stuff was already there, but my mind was now focusing on the bookshelves. I walked over to one of them and started reading the titles to myself aloud. It took me awhile, but I found the perfect book and pulled it down. I opened it and started to read, turning around to go sit on my bed when I noticed Jasper was still leaning against the doorframe of my room, smiling.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly blushing "I almost forgot you were there"

He just smiled "It's ok" he said I as set the book down on my bed. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read one a.m. and I yawned, just thinking about how late it was.

I looked back at the door and realized Jasper was gone. I shrugged my shoulders; _he must have gone back to his room_ I thought to myself. I quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top from my bag, and walked down the hall and into the bathroom to get changed. While I was in bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, gathered my clothes off the floor, and headed for my room.

When I got back to my room I was surprised to find Jasper sitting on my bed, reading the book I had picked out. I felt myself smile. _Wow he's gorgeous, he reads, and he's sitting on my bed, what more can a girl ask for? _I thought to myself before shaking my head as if the thought would disperse. I dropped my clothes and bag on the floor and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked his head up quickly and smiled. He had a look like he knew what I had been thinking.

I blushed, glad that he would probably never know and sat down next to him.

I yawned again before asking "Jasper, do you want to take the book to your room?" I laughed "because I can barely keep my eyes open and it looks like your pretty into it" I paused and raised an eyebrow, "unless you plan on staying in here tonight"

He looked shocked and then laughed realizing I had been joking, "I'm leaving" he said laughing, "I just wanted to say goodnight" he gave me one of his crooked smiles. He grabbed the book and walked across the hall. I smiled as I watched him leave, and was asleep within moments.

Jasper's POV

I heard her mumbling something about the beach in the other room, and realized she must have fallen asleep just a few minutes after I had left, and was now dreaming. I smiled, when I thought about her being in the room right across from me.

_"I understand what Steven meant when he told her that her dad hired him to hit all the guys with a baseball bat if they even looked at her"_ I thought, laughing to myself "_That bat must be pretty dented, cause she's beautiful, even when she's practically sleep walking."_

_  
"Stop Jasper you can't think like that"_ I mentally yelled at myself "_She is a HUMAN". _But, I knew I had feelings for A.J., although I knew I wasn't supposed to.

"What's the use in denying it?" I said sighing.

"_She's human"_ I thought to myself flopping down onto my bed, "_everyone is going to say it's dangerous for her to be around me"._ That was when I realized after spending this whole night with her, I wasn't even hungry. Her blood smelled delicious, but I had no part of me that wanted to drink it. I was smiling quite pleased with myself, when I heard Edward coming over the stairs.

Within a second, he was in my room. I sat up on my bed and he appeared in the doorway. He looked at me worriedly. I looked back at him totally calm.

"What's up Ed?" I asked smiling.

"You know exactly 'what's up' Jasper" he said eyeing me warily.

I looked at him confused, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" I whispered harshly while getting up to shut the door, hoping we wouldn't wake up A.J.

Edward gave me a worried look "Jasper it's too dangerous" he muttered as if what he was saying hurt him "You can't like her" he mumbled.

I sat down on one of my favorite chairs and my shoulders slumped as I sighed. "But I didn't mean for it to happen. It just happened." I said quietly.

"I know" he said sadly.

I gave him a pleading look "Edward, I don't know how to stop liking her, I look at her and I can't help but smile, it's like my heart is actually beating again"

"I know" Edward said understandingly "But your self control isn't..." he trailed off without finishing, instantly regretting saying anything about it.

"I don't want to drink her blood" I said quickly "I've spent the whole night with her and I'm not at all hungry, and even though her blood smells delicious, I don't want to drink it" I said praying he would believe me.

"But still..." Edward said as though he was delivering a message he really didn't want to "she is Steven's best friend, and you saw how everyone reacted to Emmett mentioning her as a vampire earlier?" he said stressing as a vampire, as if it were a disease. Come to think of it, it's worse than a disease.

I looked shocked, I hadn't even thought of that "I had no plans of turning her" I said quietly, then adding quickly "This conversation doesn't even matter, because I don't think she sees me as anything more than her best friend's brother, maybe if I'm lucky she sees me as a friend" I sighed.

Edward gave me a small smile, "Don't worry Jasper, you will find someone else" he said patting my shoulder as he left.

I smiled weakly at him as he left. "_What am I thinking, falling for a HUMAN girl I just met". _I went over and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes, sorting through the swirl of emotions in my head. All I knew for certain was I didn't want anyone else; I wanted to be with A.J.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

A.J.'s POV

I awoke to the sound of someone leaving in a car and yawned wondering who it was. My clock read only 8 in the morning but I got up anyway. I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. I threw on my white shorts, my favorite red tank, and a pair of red and white flip-flops. I straightened my hair, threw a little make-up, and went to walk down stairs. Of course I wasn't looking where I was going though, and walked right into Jasper, but he caught me before I fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked smiling. _Wow it's not even lunch and I've already managed to look like an idiot, new record!! _I thought to myself blushing.

"Ya I'm fine, just a little clumsy I guess" I said still blushing.

He smiled and stood me on my feet again.

"Thanks" I mumbled keeping my head down, and quickly turned. I ran down both flights of stairs without falling again, thank goodness. I found Emmett and Esme in the living room. I didn't know where everyone else was.

"Good morning" I said to them as I walked into the room. "Is it ok if I make myself some breakfast?" I asked turning towards Esme.

"No I'll make it for you" She said smiling and getting up.

"No that's ok Esme" I smiled "I can make it"

"Oh no" she said sweetly "You're our guest A.J., besides it will give me a reason to actually use my kitchen for once" and with that she was gone, already in the kitchen clanging pots and pans.

"Thank you so much Esme" I called into the kitchen, then sat on the couch next Emmett.

I was watching the T.V. for about a minute before I realized he was staring at me. "Umm" I said uncomfortable under his gaze "Can I help you with something Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes actually you can" he said smiling "Steve told me you loved football, and I was wondering if you would be up for a game later?"

"Of course" I said "but Emmett" I said slowly "You can't have a two person football game, just to let you know" I said laughing.

He smiled "Well, I kinda already asked everyone else, so we are all gonna play around 2" he said smiling "But, could you go ask Jasper if he wants to play?...thanks" he said turning back to the T.V.

"Sure" I said standing up.

Then I walked upstairs, and into Jasper's room. I smiled when I saw him reading a book with his back to me. I walked up behind him and whispered in his ear "Boo". He jumped up out of his chair and glanced around his room, finally his eyes settling on me, lying on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"That was hilarious" I said in between gasps.

Jasper glared down at me. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that" he said in a disapproving tone.

"Awww c'mon Jasper" I sat up and pleaded with him "Please don't be mad at me" I pouted to add effect.

He smiled and held his hand out, which I gladly accepted. "How could I be mad at a face like that?" he said smiling after helping me up. I blushed and he started laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused. _What did I do to embarrass myself this time?_ He laughed again.

"I've never seen someone blush as much as you, not even Bella" he said smiling, which made me blush again.

"Oh well, ummm thanks I think" I said almost forgetting why I came up there

"Oh ya" I said remembering "Emmett wants to know if you wanna play a game of football later. Emmett already asked the rest of your family apparently?"

"Sure" Jasper said staring into my eyes and smiling.

"Stop that" I said tearing my eyes away from his. He looked shocked and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Stop what?" he asked. I inhaled deeply

"Stop trying to hypnotize me with your freaking golden eyes, that's what" I said looking back at him and sounding a little mad.

He laughed a little "I'm sorry I didn't realize I hypnotized you" He smiled and laughed some more.

"Shut up" I muttered embarrassed as I tried to leave, but Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I turned to face him.

"Aww come on A.J. please don't be mad at me" he said mimicking me, and even adding the pout.

I let out a little laugh "How could I stay mad at a face like that?" I said turning to leave, and this time Jasper let me.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. My heart was racing just thinking about Jasper holding my hand.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked looking concerned.

"Ya I'm fine" I said blushing and sitting down on the couch next to him. "And Jasper says he will play"

I heard Jasper let out a small laugh from the stairs, when he heard me say I was fine.

"Shut up Jasper" I said smiling.

Emmett just looked at me then at Jasper then back at me and got an evil looking smirk on his face. But, when he went to say something, Jasper ran down the stairs and had pushed him off the couch before he could even open his mouth. I started laughing and Jasper smiled.

Emmett went along with it "I was just saying" he said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Just after Emmett walked into the kitchen I heard him yell "Esme what the hell is that?"

I ran into the kitchen just in time to see Esme throwing something burnt into the trash.

I heard Emmett muttering "What the heck was that?" and saw Esme turn towards me with a sympathetic look on her face.

I gave her a hug, and said in her ear, loud enough so Jasper and Emmett could hear me "Thank you Esme"

She pulled back looking confused." For what?" she said asked "A burnt attempt at breakfast?"

"No, now Jasper actually has an excuse to ask me out to breakfast" I said smirking. Esme smiled and raised and eyebrow in Jasper's direction. He looked shocked at first and then smiled embarrassed.

Emmett laughed "Apparently Edward isn't the only one who can read minds." He nudged Jasper with his arm and said in a hush tone but loud enough so I could still hear "Dude this is where you ask her out to breakfast."

Jasper just pushed him "Shut up Emmett" then he looked back at me.

I raised and eyebrow then said joking frustration "Jeez Jasper it's not a date, I just figured we could go out to breakfast, cause Emmett just plain annoying, and I have a feeling Esme would rather have you go with me instead of her. Besides you owe me" I said the last part with a smirk.

Jasper looked confused "I owe you?"

"Ya" I said smiling "I think I almost cracked a rib laughing at you earlier"

Jasper laughed and then smiled "Ok, do you wanna go out to breakfast with me?" he asked asked smiling a crooked smirk.

"Of course Jasper" I said acting pleasantly surprised, and then I looked at him with an exasperated grin "Now was that so bad?"

"Not at all" he said smiling

Just as Jasper and I went to leave, Emmett yelled to us "By the way the game is at 2, so you better be back in time"

I smiled and turned to face him "Emmett I wouldn't miss the football game for anything in the world" and then I smirked "You are going down"

The last thing I heard as I climbed into Jasper's car was Emmett booming laughter inside the house.

On my way to breakfast I decided to call my dad, figuring he would be worried about me, even though I just called him last night. He told me it would probably be another 2 weeks before he could move the rest of our stuff to Forks. I said it was fine and that I was going to hang out with the Cullens and to call my cell if he needed to me. Within two seconds we were at a small diner in Forks. After we were seated. Jasper looked over at me and smiled.

"So, what do you want to ask me first?" I asked smiling back at him knowing that every single girl in the whole diner was staring at us.

"Well, first off, I wanted to know if I was hypnotizing you yet?" he said smiling.

"No and shut up" I said smiling.

Jasper laughed at my answer "Ok" he said

"Now can I ask you another question?" he asked.

"Nope" I said smiling as the waitress brought my drink. Jasper barely paid any attention to her and kept his eyes on me the whole time. He gave me an almost confused look. After the waitress took my order and walked away I finally answered Jasper's questioning look. "You can't ask, because it's my turn to ask" I said smirking and taking a sip of my iced tea.

"Ok shoot" he said smiling.

"Ok...well..." I thought about it for a second "Do you play any sports?"

He looked surprised by question but answered it anyway. "My family mostly plays baseball, although it seems you are trying convince them football is better"

"It is" I said matter of factly

"Surrrre" Jasper said smiling "Ok ummm I wanna know how many boyfriends you've ever had?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet "only two, Darrel and Nick" I smiled thinking about Darrel, but then quickly frowned thinking about Nick. "So, how many girlfriends have you had?"

Now it was Jasper's turn to look at his feet "A couple while I was human, but only Alice after that"

I smiled "Ok" I waited for him to ask another question.

"Do you play any sports other than football?" he asked after a short pause.

"Football, field hockey, lacrosse, and sometimes soccer" I said happy, that he didn't ask me anymore embarrassing questions.

Just then, the waitress brought out my food. She almost threw the plate at me and walked away. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked

I smiled "Oh you mean you couldn't feel the jealousy radiating off of her? and like every other girl in this restaurant?" I said smiling.

"Why?" he said looking confused.

"They all think we are together, and they are extremely jealous of me, I don't even need your special power to know that" I laughed.

Jasper laughed.

"I have an idea to totally mess with their heads, it will be wicked funny" I said smiling, I had always been a prankster. I laughed remembering all the pranks I used to pull when I was younger.

Jasper's POV

I smiled waiting for A.J. to explain her 'prank' to me when all of a sudden, she reached across the table and put her hand on mine. "You know" she started smiling "It's not their fault that they're jealous, I mean I would be jealous too if I saw a normal, plain girl sitting with a gorgeous guy like you" She smiled again.

At first I thought I was gonna fall over. _What did she just say, to me?????_ I thought to myself. But then I caught on that this was her prank on the other girls. She was trying to make them even more jealous. I almost laughed, but kept my composure, and went along with it.

"Not quite as gorgeous as you babe" I said in a seductive voice. I heard her heart start to race, and figured that she was getting excited cause her plan seemed to be working, but I secretly hoped that wasn't the reason. We kept this up for quite a while, before the waitress came over.

She glared at us in disgust. "Would you like the check?" she said with a sneer.

"Ya sure" I said holding out my hand, but not looking away from A.J. The waitress looked annoyed and started to walk away, but I called her back "Um excuse me, Miss" I called, and she turned around looking excited.

"Yes" she said as sweetly as possible "Can I get you something else?"

I smiled "I was just wondering, isn't she the most gorgeous girl you've ever seen in the entire world" I said gesturing towards A.J. who blushed.

The waitress got so mad she didn't even answer; she just stomped off in pure disgust and disappointment.

I quickly left with A.J. shortly after paying. Once outside we were both in stitches laughing. She was practically falling on the ground in tears, and I was trying to keep her from falling into the other cars in the parking lot.

We both finally got in the car, her wiping the last of her tears from her eyes she smiled at me "That was hilarious" she said trying to even out her breathing.

"Your a very good actress" I said smiling, pulling out of the parking lot.

"You are a very talented actor, Jasper" she said smiling at me "You almost had me believing half of what you said" she winked at me.

I laughed, and within seconds we were at my house. She hopped out of the car, yelling over her shoulder she was going to get changed and find Emmett.

I smiled after she had gotten into the house. I thought about what she said to me. "_She almost believed half of what I said". _I sighed and whispered "You should've believed all of it, cause it was all true" I sighed again, and then decided to get changed before the football game.


End file.
